


Les vertiges et la douleur

by commandantKuzco



Series: dark confinement [4]
Category: dark students
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, finir d'ecrire pdt le cours de la BG, major death, videvidevide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandantKuzco/pseuds/commandantKuzco
Relationships: Elona/Bouzigouloum
Series: dark confinement [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734586
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Les vertiges et la douleur

_Il était brun, le teint basané  
Le regard timide, les mains toutes abîmées  
Il taillait la pierre fils d'ouvrier  
Il en était fier, mais pourquoi vous riez?_

Elle courait dans le jardin du palais, sa robe était déchirée à l'ourlet et était tachée de partout, l'eau avait trempé ses cheveux et l'exercice lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues. Elle avait parcouru la moitié des jardins à toute vitesse malgré le poid de ses vetements qui pesait si lourd sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas ses vetements qui allaient empecher Elona de courir, maintenant que son amant était disparu, elle devrait se proteger d'elle même.

_Non ne le jugez pas  
Vous qui ne connaissez pas  
Les vertiges et le labeur_

Son mari avait été un fameux artisan au sein du royaume, il avait su gravir chaque echelon un à un, sa stratégie et sa malice le portant toujours un peu plus loin et malheureusement cette progression avait attiré les regard des jaloux des autres artisans du royaume. Son apparence n'avait jamais été un handicap à sa progression proffessionnelle malgré la différence. Elona avait su voir au delà de ce visage et corps qui l'avait éloigné de tous.

_Vous êtes faussement heureux, vous troquez vos valeurs  
Lui il est tout mon monde et bien plus que ça  
Seule je crie son nom quand vient le désarroi_

Ils avaient tout deux toujours dû se battre pour leur amours. Toujours prouver deux fois plus que les autres que leur union était valable. Toujours devoir changer de contrées pour pouvoir vivre leur amour tranquillement. Ils n'avaient été libérés de cette vie d'errance qu'après leur arrivée au palais.

_Et puis tout s'effondre quand il n'est plus là  
J'aimerais tellement lui dire mais je n'ose pas  
Lui qui me fais tourner dans le vide, vide  
Tourner dans le vide, vide  
Tourner dans le vide, il me fait tourner_

Elle s'était arretée quelques instants afin de reprendre son souffle, elle avait jeté sa torche, il y a bien longtemps, de peur qu'elle soit trop facilement suivable. Elle avait atteint les limites du parc et s'attelait maintenant à l'escalade des hautes grilles qui lui permettrait peut-être de pouvoir se sauver des pulsions meutrières de ses détracteurs.

_Qui peut bien me dire, ce qui est arrivé?  
Depuis qu'il est parti, je n'ai pu me relever  
Ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir, une larme du passé  
Coincée dans mes yeux, qui ne veut plus s'en aller_

Après, sa fuite réussie, Elona avait cherché à reconstruire sa vie, le plus loin des nobles peuplant le palais. Elle savait que si elle s'approchait d'eux, elle risquerait sa vie, elle serait trainée au château afin d'être briêvement jugée et enfermée.

_Oh non ne riez pas  
Vous qui ne connaissez pas  
Les vertiges et la douleur_

Néanmoins, sa vie avait été morose et morne depuis la disparition de son bien-aimé. Elle vivait tel un hermite et n'avait su comment revivre en société. De peur d'être reconnue, de peur d'être blessée à nouveau.

  
_Ils sont superficiels, ils ignorent tout du cœur  
Lui c'était tout mon monde, et bien plus que ça  
J'espère le revoir là-bas dans l'au-delà  
Aidez-moi tout s'effondre puisqu'il n'est plus là  
Sais-tu mon bel amour, mon beau soldat  
Que tu me fais_

_  
Ils sont superficiels, ils ignorent tout du cœur  
Lui c'était tout mon monde, et bien plus que ça  
J'espère le revoir là-bas dans l'au-delà  
Aidez-moi tout s'effondre puisqu'il n'est plus là  
Sais-tu mon bel amour, mon beau soldat  
Que tu me fais_

Cette vie n'avait plus de saveur, elle ne vivait plus que pour perpetrer l'honneur de son tendre. Jours et nuits, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur le plan de vengeance. Ils avaient détruit leur vie et leur passion.

_Tourner dans le vide, vide  
Tourner dans le vide, vide  
Tourner dans le vide, tu me fais tourner  
Dans le vide, vide, vide  
Tourner, tourner dans le vide_

Elle franchissait les portes du palais, le regard déterminé, la main sur la poignier de son épée, prête à venger son amant.


End file.
